Past, Present, and Future
by Isabella Servantes
Summary: Lily never believed she would live up to the name set upon her. She would never be her namesakes, or her father. She doesn't even go to Hogwarts! No, Lily Luna Potter chooses her own destiny as she attends a school in America with her two best friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The light shone on the full courtyard, it's students standing around the stage, listening intently to their principle.

They all held their breathes as the woman drew names out a glass case one by one. All of them were hoping to be those lucky twenty-five to join their seniors in England, all wanting to be the few that would be apart of the two year exchange program.

The ones to later relieve the upper classmen and become the new 12th graders, who will await for the new arrivals to join them that year.

They stayed silent as their principle drew the final name. The 11th graders watched as she stoof at the podium.

"Students, listen closely. If you ignore me and do not hear your name someone else, more willing will come in your place." The lady cleared her throat and began. "Lucile Gomez, Sasha Granam, Stephan Sola, Mia Ortiz, Jordan Hitachi, Orlando King, Jackson Romilli, Carter Chase, Alexia Grace, Ryan Amatrani, Ashley Briones, Lily Potter, Alexandre Martinez, Morgan Jackson, Otis Kane, Candace Prior, Elliot Long, Mark Dick, Ashley Morgan, Kaitlyn King, Chris Morales, Belle Pratt, Patrick Cervantes, Rian Keele, and lastly Uriah Pena. may those called stay back whilst the rest of you resume your weekend as planned."

The Principle oversaw her students leaving, and smiled gently as those who passed her looked up with eyes that were saddened by their lack of participation.

"You twenty five will leave in three days, I suggest you pack everything now. We leave by One AM. No exeptions alright. You have these three days to pack your things, and plan your introduction. Note the intro will have to be based on your major. For example, Miss. Hitachi wouldn't do a canvas or ballet for her vocal gift would she? Nor would Mr. Pena sing because he can draw flawlessly. Please be wise as there are children as young as our 5th graders there. I shall be there to help you settle for the first two months but then I must leave you for yourselves. You will share a dorm with your upperclass outside the castle. And please my dear children, this after you, we have one more exhange with Hogwarts before our school goes to Dumstrang. Do not screw this up."

With no other words the lady shooed her students away to their rooms to ready themselves for the journey ahead.

 _ **Okay, that is it for my introduction. I'm Vici and I am really looking forward to writing this story. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe and do not claim credit for anything that you recognize. Characters such as 25 of the ones mentioned (Not counting Lily Potter) are my own original characters. Hopefully every chapter I will be able to leave one of these little chats and you guys will respond. I hope you enjoyed this little prologue and that you stay tuned for the rest of the series (maybe, possibly, who knows?)**_

 _ **PS . Grammar police please feel free to leave me little critiques in the comments; all tips and nice and thought through comments are welcome. I do not bite. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

After they were dismissed three girls giggled as they ran up into their dorm. One instantly threw a suitcase on her bed, another plugged her phone in to put on music, and another flopped on her bed.

"Mia, c'mon. We need to - Is she really! Lily!"

The girl, Lily, shrugged and put her newly dyed Black hair in a ponytail.

"Jodie, leave her alone, we literally have three days. She wants to spend her last moments in that bed."

"She isn't dying!"

"No, but she is going to spend the last two years of her education in Scottland. She grew up in this bed for God's sake!"

Jordan glared at her friend. "What do you want?"

Lily blushed. "I don't want anything!" Lily saw the look her asian friend give her the 'If you don't tell me the fucking truth I will cut you' face and sighed. "I'm going to spend as much time with Cris as I can. I can magic everything into my bag, but can you cover for me at night. She's going to sneak into the dorms. And if we need it, will you please lie for us?"

Jordan sighed and ran her hands through her 'hair'. "Lils. I'm only doing this because I love both of you. But I swear if you make any moves on my little sister in my presence." She gave a nasty wringing gesture and Lily grinned, throwing her hands around her friends she mumbled a thanks and ran out of the room.

"YOU DIDN'T EVE PACK!"

Jordan kicked her friend's bedpost and continued her packing (The mortal way, mind you).

Across the grounds Lily burst through the doors in the dance complex and jogged to the line of girls by the water fountain. She wrapped her arms around a girl with odd natural Blonde and light brown ringlets (which stood out against her light brown skin.)

"Guess who is going home in three days?"

The girl turned around with tears in her eyes. "Is it my beautiful girlfriend?"

Lily smiled softly and grabbed one of the girl's hands.

"Well, on the bright side I got your sister to cover for us. You are now able to sleep with us in the singer dorms, in detail the 11th grade ones, more specifically my bed."

"When did I agree on staying with you?"

"Now."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Cris, please?"

"Ok. But you owe me your christmas and summer."

"Yes m'am."

"Now go, you idiot, you probably left my poor sister all alone. Better yet, all alone, left her with the duty of packing for Mia, and the promise you would be responisble."

Lily grinned sheepishly and kissed her girlfriend's hand. "Until we meet again M'lady."

Cris blushed and watched Lily walk away before being rushed back off into her class by her giggling friends.

The three days flew by. By the end of it Jordan was ready to kill somebody, Lily and Cris were to cuddly. (She did not want to see her sister making out with her best friend) and Mia was being to MIA.

It was eleven pm and if Mia didn't get her ass up (seeing as even the lovelt couple did) she was going to leave her here.

"MIA I WILL CALL YOU BY YOUR FULL NAME!"

The girl opened her eyes, which now to mention were red, like her hair and face.

'drama queen' Jordan thought.

"Mia, I swear if you don't change your hair back right now I will hurt you. Ok, just because you can change your shit at will doesn't mean you should."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't use that stupid threat."

"Get your dramatic ass out of bed before i beat you back to canada."

"Get your dramatic ass out of bed before I beat you back to Canada."

Jordan threw an aquamenti over her shoulder and walked out of the room. "HURRY UP MIA!"

Mia couldn't believe what was infront of her, sure Lily had photos of it (seeing as her whole family, minus the girl herself, went or goes there) but the castle itself was cute in a vintage way.

They had just landed outside the grounds (after getting on their clothing for their introductions.) And the teens were quickly swept off by a pudgy man in a gross robe. A ROBE! She knew the school was old fashioned but seriously, they haven't worn robes in her family since the worlds were seperate.

She snapped out of her daze as she got her arm looped through Jodie's; who was in the middle of Mia and Lily.

"C'mon Mia, The vice is taking us by foot, a tour to our dorm. Which may I now mention isn't even in the castle itself!"

Mia rolled her eyes at her friend. "What about-"

"The bags were taken when we landed."

Mia nodded and kept walking with her friends, she took in the scenery of the castle grounds until they stopped infront of a cute little stone cabin.

"Students, this is where you will be staying, your, as you call them 12th graders, are already at the great hall, your room will have your name. Now come with me and I will lead you into our-"

"Multipurpose room."

Mia could feel the relief through the crowd of her classmates as their trusty principle appeared next to the man.

"Come along children. People are awaiting your arrival."

The students obediantly follwed the woman.

"Now we will wait here until the doors open; then our artists, you will present your personal drawings first; then our dancers will go with their dance to ,if i am not mistaken, firework; then our actors will go on with their quick improv, then designers get ready to use our writers as your models; and finally our singers with their inividual pieces; then please sit down and be polite to as she gives the welcoming speech."

 **Ok, before anybody asks Cristina and Jordan are blood sisters. They share the same father (A white man with dirty blonde hair like Cris, neither girl carries his last name.) Just to clarify Jordan, or Jodie, is an Asian ~White woman and Cristina, or Cris, is an African American ~White female.** **P.S. Hey how are you today? I feel like being a fanfiction youtuber and doing QoTDs, and seeing as this is my first official chapter I want to ask: 'How do you people like this story so far?'Ok. This is not something I can answer without being bias, as it my story. So, this it for today. :)** **P.P.S. I am aware of all the mistakes I have. My laptop quit old, and has through a lot, and doesn't always pick up what I am typing, so I always have to extra careful, but like today I don't always have an abundance of time, so, yeah. Maybe later (After a laptop) I will correct everything, but for now bare with me.**


End file.
